Derek
'''Derek '''is a diesel engine with bad "teething" troubles. He works at Anopha Quarry. Bio Sir Topham Hatt decided that Bill and Ben needed help at Anopha Quarry. He bought Derek to his railway; unfortunately, Derek overheated when he came to a hill. BoCo soon came to Derek's rescue. Percy teased Bill and Ben about Derek having a toothache. The next morning; Derek came to help the twins with a train of trucks. Unfortunately, Derek soon overheated when he came to a hill he didn't expect. He soon stopped; leaving Bill and Ben having to pull the train and Derek at the same time. Derek is a friendly diesel engine with bad teething troubles. He overheats every time he comes to a hill; he is often found working at Anopha Quarry with Bill and Ben. Gallery Donald Visits the Scrapyard.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Green Diesels Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Protagonists Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Try me Category:Standard Gauge Category:8 Wheels Category:Vehicles Category:Diesels Category:Engines Category:Television Only Category:Green Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2001-2002 Category:2007-2008 Category:2011-2012 Category:Retired Items Category:NWR Category:Villains Category:Sodor China Clay Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Learning Curve Category:2001 Items Category:2001 Debuts Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Green Vehicles Category:Engines that Work Category:Characters that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 5 Category:Rear Opens and Closes Category:TOMY Category:Model Only Category:Model Series Characters Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:2001 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:New in 2001 Category:Boy Category:Season 5 Debuts Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Items Category:Green Characters Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Boy Engines Category:Green Try Me Category:Male Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Characters who Work Category:Try Me Characters Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Try Me Engines Category:Green Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Retired Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Try Me Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Oval Buffers Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2001 Try me Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Wooden Railway Try Me Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Working Characters Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:On Rail Category:Green Model Series Characters Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Green TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Model Category:RWS Characters Category:BBL Category:Toy Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise